Chikorita
"Life here is excellent! The employees are wailing, the place is... just bloody beautiful! I love it here!" -Chikorita Chikorita is another Pokemon at ManaCorp who is in the boss trio and a huge fan of obnoxious and unreasonable torture. Chikorita is thought to be one of the most brutal employees of ManaCorp, only beaten by Braincel. Appearance Chikorita is a pokemon like several characters. She resembles a dinosaur-like creature colored bright green all over with a large leaf on top of her. She also has spines on her neck and a small, stumpy tail. Biography Chikorita has a history alongside Manaphy, PorQpine, Jirachi, and Phione. She was born when ManaCorp was created considering her in the boss trio alongside PorQpine and Manaphy. She was obnoxious to all the employees as to decapitate them as well as report them to Manaphy for no reason, similar to PorQpine's criticism. She had to limit herself when Jeanne arrived at ManaCorp and Evan coded Braincel both proving her weaknesses. Chikorita was shocked by the hearing of Jirachi becoming Rank 3 siding with PorQpine and The Crasy Porygon and was sticking with Porygon's constant plans for Jirachi to lose the test (every test has obsacles right?). She also was prohibited to kill Husky and Terria even though they could respawn at any time. Chikorita was forced to watch as ManaCorp shut down publically and no one would work there so no more decapitating. But she would constantly track down Husky and Terria during the war with RedCorp to get a chance to murder them much to her unquenchable thirst of decapitating. However, upon finding out that Husky Terria were helping ManaCorp, she quit attempting to behead them. Chikorita was really proud of ManaCorp for defeating RedCorp in the war and was happy for the while until James Thompson came for revenge on Manaphy for Jeanne's vain attempts. Manaphy defeated Thompson resulting in a quit of several employees including Chikorita. Chikorita was forced to blend in with her surroundings while away from ManaCorp which ticked her off resulting in a really difficult life especially around people. Chikorita returned to ManaCorp later on and figured out that Jirachi was going to be in the boss trio. (to be continued) Behavior Chikorita is a lot less gentle than the other ManaZers resulting in her being one of the cruelest. She usually likes to bully the Rank 2's with the power she was given. She does this by waiting calmly for her opponent and striking by decapitating them with her deadly leaf. Sometimes she just does a really unsuspecting surprise attack. Developement Chikorita was originally planned to be Manaphy's servant who would find food for Manaphy. She would do this by absorbing a whole victim in her leaf (which is scientifically impossible) and carrying the victim around and giving him/her to Manaphy. It was later revealed that Chikorita would do differently. She would slice off the heads of victims in her path as well as fly by absorbing light or electricity. Then complaints came that she was overpowered from Evan's brother so weaknesses ended up being developed. Jeanne was one who would do the imfamous "THWACK" on certain occations. Braincel would just mind-control all of his victims. Trivia *Chikorita is part of the boss trio with Manaphy and PorQpine *Chikorita is noted for being the most to abuse the fact that she is Rank 3 along with PorQpine and only beaten by Braincel. *Chikorita also is known to criticize everything around her, but very rarely. *Chikorita uncommonly uses the english language unlike the rest of the boss trio.